Naruto: Jinchuriki to Trainer
by Vengenceonu
Summary: What if instead of reviving everyone in Konoha, Nagato sent Naruto somewhere else with the Rinnegan as a gift. Follow Naruto as he tries to survive in a world similar, but very much unlike his own. Rating may change to M in L8er chapters. Narutox? Poll up
1. A change of scenary

**Disclaimer:** All fanfiction (cartoons, books, TV shows, movies, anime, etc) written by Vengenceonu that are based on already copyrighted, licensed and unlicensed material/ideas of other people ( Naruto, Harry Potter, Pokémon, Smallville) are not property of Vengenceonu Incorporated in any way shape or form... However, Vengenceonu Inc. does own all Original Settings (islands, buildings, towns/villages, forests, etc.) OC's and the plot of any said fanfiction. Any attempt to plagiarize and/or monopolize any story owned by Vengenceonu Incorporated without written consent of Vengenceonu Inc. will result in immediate legal action and a strongly worded flame/letter. By reading this story you agree to this License and Terms agreement.

A/N: In Naruto, this story starts when Nagato believes in Naruto, but instead of bringing people back to life. He sends Naruto to another dimension. In Pokémon, this takes place during Ash's journey to the orange islands. Maybe I'll have them meet up in the Sinnoh region.

"Hey" Normal talking.

"**Fire blast"** Technique/Attack/Setting

"_Move now" _Psychic conversation

_'What will I do now?' _Thinking

"No" Kyuubi talking

"Pikachu" Pokedex

* * *

**Forest Surrounding Konoha**

"I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya" Nagato said with trouble breathing.

Konan looked confused "Nagato?"

A tear fell from Nagato's eye "Nor. . . could I believe in myself. However, I have a feeling that unlike me, you will walk towards a different future . . . a future that you deserve instead of one in this wretched place.

Nagato removed his hands from the strange cone shaped devices to his sides while Naruto remained in position but ready for an attack just in case.

"I think I shall choose to believe in you Naruto Uzumaki."

Nagato ran through hand seals at a speed he had never seen a person do before "**Gedō: S********himanagashi Seki**** :( Outer path: Banishment Gate)" **

Chains suddenly appeared to drag Naruto into the ground not unlike Kakashi when he used **Doton: ****Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** on Sasuke. The chains were infused with seals so he couldn't use his chakra and he refused to use the Kyuubi's own after it almost escaped when his was fighting the six Paths. While trying to break free, he noticed Nagato was glowing purple before eventually fading.

Nagato's haired lost all its color and his eyes resembled the Byakugan "It's almost done."

Naruto suddenly felt a stinging pain in his eye sockets before being dragged even further in to the ground by the chains restraining his body.

"Nagato stop before it's too late!" exclaimed Konan. She knew what he was doing and the cost of what this jutsu was.

Nagato smiled at Konan. "Konan . . . It's alright, I am making a new decision. A decision I had once given up on.

Naruto used every ounce of his strength to no avail "What is it? What kind of damn jutsu is this!"

Konan faced Naruto "Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to manipulate the jutsu of all six pains, and are said to exist outside the realm of life, death, space and time. Nagato's ocular power has the ability to open a gateway to an undetermined dimension at the cost of his life. He is the seventh pain. Because this jutsu cost the life of the one using it, the one possessing the Rinnegan must pass it on and their knowledge of chakra and how to use it to another to continue on its legacy if they should ever die without a successor. That's what he's doing to you.

Struggling to raise his hands, Nagato completed the jutsu **"Gedō:**** Rinnegan ********tanshinfunin**** (Outer path: Rinnegan transfer.)**

A thousand emotions displayed on Konan's face before she settled on distraught _'He is willing to go that far for this child. This mysterious child has changed Nagato.'_

"Even though I am putting all my faith in you, I still think this world is beyond saving. Use the Rinnegan and my knowledge to live a life better than the one you had here. Help another dimension to achieve peace instead of one that's already doomed." Clapping his hands together, a portal opened up under Naruto and swallowed him.

* * *

**In a forest**

As Naruto regained consciousness, he was hit with a nerve wrecking migraine. Memories of what happened to him returning all at once. Combining that with the pain from his eyes and he almost lost consciousness again. It didn't take a genius to know that he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore or that the pain coming from his eyes and head were from the Rinnegan Nagato gave him. Oh well, the past was the past. Looking to his left he saw a mostly brown egg with a pattern of cream colored rhombuses in the middle. Not knowing what to do with it, he picked it up and stored it in a scroll for future use. If worse comes to worst, he could use it for breakfast but first he needed to find out just where in the hell Nagato sent him. Walking over to a puddle, he stared at the purple ripples reflecting back at him in the water. He really needed to buy some glasses.

Naruto ran through the forest at speeds no civilian could keep up with until he came to a sign pointing in the direction of a town.

Smiling in anticipation, he read the sign "Hmm... Pallet town huh."

* * *

**Pallet Town: Library**

The first thing he needed to do was find all the unknown information about this world he could. Eating can come later. Putting his hands in a cross shaped handsign, he called out his favorite jutsu **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow clone Technique)"** followed by the henge so no one would be suspicious if they see 200 people with the same face. Picking up as many books in the library as his clones could, Naruto got to work.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Not knowing whether to be happy or sad, Naruto settled for indifference. Apparently he was in a world were animals called Pokémon had strange attacks similar to the ninja techniques from the elemental nations. They were like animal summonings except they didn't talk and instead of signing a contract to use them; you captured/tamed them in a pokeball. After finding out that what he had was a poke egg he unsealed it. His next decision was to head to Oak's Pokémon research laboratory to become a Pokémon trainer so he could learn more about this world. It was the only way he could find a way home or at the very least, make a living here but first he needed to get some clothes that blended in with society in this world. An all orange jumpsuit was unorthodox in his world but here... yea; let's just leave it at that.

Arriving at the nearest clothing store he picked out a long sleeved white thermal with a black hooded vest that had several pockets. He also picked out black pants with a white strip going down the legs of the pants that matched it perfectly. Next was a pair of badly needed black tinted sunglasses. To finish it off, he got both a black with a white pokeball symbol on the front and another with the colors reversed. As for shoes, he chose something called boots that were cool in his opinion. Henging some paper he had into the currency he's seen people use in this world, he purchased the items.

Finally making his way to the lab, he wondered what Pokémon would hatch from the egg. The information at the library was limited; more could be available only through Pokedexes. Banishing that thought from his mind, he knocked on the door. No getting an answer he walked right in.

Naruto not seeing anyone announced his presence. "Hello, is anyone home?"

"I'm coming I'm coming" said a voice from the backyard which was later revealed to be an old man who he assumed to be the professor because of his white trench coat.

Naruto seeing no reason to beat around the bush said "Are you professor Oak?"

Professor Oak examined the young man in front of him. He would roughly estimate that he was about 16 or 17 years of age. Not recognizing this person since he lived in pallet town and it wasn't that big a place, he pondered the reason he was here.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Well yes you can, my name is Naruto and I would like to start my Pokémon journey today. I know I'm older than the usual age at which kids start their journey but I know I can do it."

"Well I'm sorry young man but there are a number of problems with this situation."

"Like what?" said Naruto.

"Well for one, all the new trainers from pallet started their journeys a week ago. So there is a chance you wouldn't be able to finish on time. Also I don't have any more Pokémon in stock to give out at the moment. Your gonna have to wait till I get more."

Already expecting these problems, Naruto said "I already have a Pokémon . . . well Pokémon egg but I can tell it's gonna hatch any second because of how frequent it's shaking. Until then, I could capture Pokémon with my bare hands and as for starting a week late, that makes the challenge all the more fun."

Professor Oak hesitated before answering "Are you sure, Being alone in the wild could be dangerous?"

Naruto almost laughed. The poor old man had no idea what he was really capable of. If anything, it's dangerous for the Pokémon who were arrogant enough to face him.

"Yea I'm sure."

Moving over to the table, Oak picked up six pokeballs, a white Pokétch and an orange rectangle.

"Here's everything you'll need to start your journey as a trainer. A Pokétch with the basic apps, pokeballs and a Pokedex. Use the pokeballs to catch your Pokémon and the Pokedex to identify them. Sorry, the only color I have left for Pokedexes are orange. If you want, I can see if I get it exchanged for a new one by mail or something."

Naruto had a grin on his face that looked borderline insane "No. . . Orange is perfect." Finally reunited with his favorite color orange, could this day get any better?

Ironically, the egg Naruto had in his hands started to shake before radiating a bright light. Quickly expanding, it morphed into a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. The creature had brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. It traits resembled raccoons, foxes, dogs and cats.

"Eevee" it said as it rubbed its cheek against Naruto's.

Flipping open his Pokedex, Naruto identified it.

"Eevee, a rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms"

Grabbing a pokeball, enlarging it and gently tapping the Eevee on the head, Naruto captured his first Pokémon.

"It would seem luck is on your side young man, now all you need to do is for me to register your name and personal information into the computer. What is your full name, age, and place of residence?"\

"Naruto Uzumaki, 16 and I don't have one but I'm starting my journey here so it might as well be Pallet town."

"OK, your all set"

* * *

**Edge of Pallet Town**

Watching some pidgy fly overhead, Naruto stepped out of pallet town and stepped in to the ever growing world of Pokémon.

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I still felt as if I missed stuff when writing this chapter. If it gets enough reviews, I will continue the story. Also, tell me what Pokémon you want Naruto to have in his party. I already have 11 that will be in it and I already know what I will have his Eevee evolve into so don't bother suggesting anything. Should I have Naruto visit the gyms and towns in order or do it in a different sequence than canon and be original? Should I make some character from Kanto (Not Ash, Misty, Brock, or Gary) in canon or the manga join him on his journey? If so then why?


	2. POLL

NEW POLL IS UP!

Next to each name is a link of their profile on

Girls who were too young( Dawn, Misty, May-Naruto is 17 and their like 10-12) too old(Agatha, Bertha, Caroline) or were Married/Dating someone were prohibited from being chosen.

This page will constantly be updated to inform everyone of new polls, Chapter releases, etc.


	3. Naming and Training

**Disclaimer:** All fanfiction (cartoons, books, TV shows, movies, anime, etc) written by Vengenceonu that are based on already copyrighted, licensed and unlicensed material/ideas of other people ( Naruto, Harry Potter, Pokémon, Smallville) are not property of Vengenceonu Incorporated in any way shape or form... However, Vengenceonu Inc. does own all Original Settings, (islands, buildings, towns/villages, forests, etc.) OC's and the plot of any said fanfiction. Any attempt to plagiarize and/or monopolize any story owned by Vengenceonu Incorporated without written consent of Vengenceonu Inc. will result in immediate legal action and a strongly worded flame/letter. By reading this story you agree to this License and Terms agreement.

A/N: In Naruto, this story starts when Nagato believes in Naruto, but instead of bringing people back to life, he sends Naruto to another dimension. In Pokémon, this takes place during Ash's journey to the orange islands.

A/N: I have decided that Naruto will **not** join Ash and crew on their journey but will meet up with them in the future. In addition, for the polls, everyone seems addicted to the Younger Cynthia button. I'm tempted to remove her from the poll because she has more than doubled the amount of the votes than the person in second place does. There's nothing wrong with picking her but DAMN! Furthermore, I'm astounded by the amount of Gardenia lovers out there. I never knew people even liked her. The positions for second, third, fourth, and fifth are real close. If you haven't voted, vote, and if you have; tell your friends, family and anyone else you know to vote. Remember, my laptop is special. It runs on the power of reviews and poll votes so the more I get, the quicker I release a chapter.

"Hey" Normal talking.

**Ramen stand** Setting

"_**Fire blast"**_ Technique/Attack

"_Move now!" _Psychic conversation

_'What will I do now?' _Thinking

"**No"** Kyuubi talking

"Pikachu" Pokedex

* * *

**Last time on Naruto: Jinchuuriki Trainer**: After confronting Pain/Nagato about his sense of peace, Nagato chooses to believe in Naruto, but not the corrupt nature of the Elemental countries. Using a banishing jutsu at the cost of his own life, Nagato sends Naruto to another world with a chance to start his life over, his knowledge of chakra and his Rinnegan. Embracing the idea of becoming a Pokémon trainer, Naruto visited professor Oak and registered with his new Pokémon Eevee.

* * *

**?**

Taking off his sunglasses, Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time as he checked the sun for his position in the sky. As you might have guessed it, Naruto was lost and it was all because of the Pokémon inside the pokeball in his hand. How does one get lost from Pallet town to Viridian city when they were practically adjacent is actually quite funny. It all started when….

* * *

**Flashback: Route 1**

Arriving at an open field, Naruto began setting up camp. Customarily, he would have run straight to the next town but he wanted to get accustomed to Eevee and capture more Pokémon on the way. Reaching into his pocket he threw Eevee's pokeball into the air and watched as Eevee materialized into view.

"Eevee"

Smiling, Naruto petted her head "Now what should we name you?"

Eevee inhaled and puffed up her chest before exhaling in haste because of not being able to breathe.

Naruto chuckled to himself "Obviously we can't call you puffball so what about . . . Sakura?"

Eevee stuck out her tongue before shaking her head.

"Ino?"

"Hinata?"

"Kurenai?"

"Tsunade?"

He received the same answer from each. Abandoning the hope of naming her after someone he knew from Konoha, Naruto settled for his first choice.

"Ramen?" he said grinning. What? It was either that or Sasuke.

Eevee gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

"Maybe we should name you later—like after you evolve."

Eevee bounced up and down as if to say that was it his smartest idea today.

"Now that that's settled, let's get some training in before dinner." he said

Moving over to a more secluded area so they would not be disturbed, Naruto flipped open his Pokedex and scanned Eevee to see what moves she knew.

Eevee Move set: Tackle, Helping hand, Quick attack, Tail whip, and Sand attack (Yes, I know that Pokémon can only learn 4 moves at a time but that shit seems stupid and restricted to me so I'm changing it to 5 moves at least for some).

Naruto noticed all of Eevee's attacks were close-ranged. The best type of training would be to build up her speed and muscles to maximize her critical hit ratio and Naruto knew just how to do it.

Taking out strips of paper and an ink well, Naruto set them on the ground. It was time to put the knowledge of chakra and the Rinnegan he got from Nagato to good use by making gravity seals.

10 minutes, four retries and a personal promise to practice calligraphy later, Naruto finally finished. Taking out a kunai, he tied the makeshift seal on the end. If the prototype worked, he would draw the real seals on Eevee's back.

Channeling chakra through the gravity seal, Naruto felt the kunai in his hands turn from 2 pounds to at least 5 times that (10 pounds for the viewers who can't add :) ).

"Success!" He said. "Hey Eevee, come here for a sec."

Walking up to her trainer, Eevee sat in Naruto's lap before curling up in a ball. Flipping her over on her back, Naruto drew the gravity seals on her underbelly where there was hardly any fur at all. Not surprising, you could see the veins and sweat coming off Eevee despite her trying to hide it.

Naruto began to explain what he did to answer Eevee's bemused expression. "OK Eevee, those seals that I drew on you should make you 5 times heavier. The stronger you get, the more I'll increase the gravity on them. I want you to attack me with everything you have or else you'll never hit me. We'll practice tackles, tail whips and then finish of today's training by quick attacking trees to build endurance. When you're finished, I'll teach you some battle strategies/combinations and how to use them. Let's get started."

Eevee smiled. The training sounded easy. She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

**2 hours later**

'_Fucking Poke Abuser!'_ thought Eevee. That was the only thing that Eevee could use to describe her trainer after he made her go through that torture he called training. Doing tackles, tail whips and quick attacks were all normal things to train on but that wasn't the problem. Dodging kunai, shuriken, and big rocks he picked up from the ground at high speeds while she was doing them all was the fucking problem. According to Naruto, it was an evasion "exercise". Add to the fact that regrettably, those damn weights started to take their toll on her body. When combined, they equal one very pissed of Pokémon.

Naruto picked Eevee up and carried her back to the campsite. "Great job today Eevee but that was just a warm up for the real training we'll do when your body is conditioned. Next time I'll add some exploding tags and senbon to spice things up."

Eevee remained silent as she gave Naruto the evil eye.

Appearing again in the campsite clearing, both Pokémon and trainer were surprised to see that they had a few "guests"

Standing in front of them, a flock of pidgy, lead by the biggest pidgy he had ever seen, were pecking at something on the ground. The leader pidgy had to be about two and a half feet tall (more than double a normal pidgy's height) which was gargantuan by pidgy standards.

Naruto had a mischievous look in his eye. '_Looks like I found the perfect first Pokémon to catch… and enough pidgies to have dinner for a week.'_

"OK Eevee, I want y…" Naruto trailed off as he saw Eevee sleeping in his arms. Taking out Eevee's pokeball, Naruto recalled her inside. Well there always was the alternative.

Cracking his knuckles loudly, "I guess I have to do this the old fashioned way." In a smug tone, he said "Anybody in the mood for fried chicken?"

"_**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"**_

A wave of lightning left Naruto's hands before descending upon the campsite, the unsuspecting pidgies and whatever they were attacking. The entire flock fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes. Hell, some were even twitching from the damage.

Naruto threw a pokeball at the leader of the flock. The pokeball shook three times before coming to a stop with a soft ping. Picking it up, he turned back to the rest of the unconscious birds. Naruto was about to repeat the same jutsu to kill them for food but stopped because he finally saw the Pokémon the pidgies were pecking at.

Walking up to it, he had to turn away to keep from vomiting.

"Oh shit"

Like the pidgies, it too was sizzling from the attack Naruto used but it was still conscious. Naruto took off his vest and wrapped it around its shoulders to ease its pain and stop some bleeding. Taking out his Pokedex, Naruto scanned it.

"Abra, The psi Pokémon: Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety." 

Abra is a bipedal Pokémon that loosely resembles a fox. It has two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and in the middle of its face, it has two eyes that are usually seen shut. It has a somewhat lighter color around its nose and mouth. Abra looks like it is wearing armor, as it has two pauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders and a fauld-like piece around its chest. It, like its evolutionary relatives, has three fingers on each hand, although much stubbier, and three toes, two in the front on either side, and one in the back near the ankle. It also has a tail, which is thick and is the same gold color as the rest of its body, except for the brown band that is located around the top of the tail.

Even though the features the Pokedex described were right, the color scheme was different. Instead of brown, it had purple armor and tail band. The rest was a lighter shade of gold that gave it an appearance of its skin shining.

While curious, Naruto resolved to worry about it later so he could get the Abra to a Pokémon center.

Before he could stand up, Abra did something he didn't expect.

It teleported—with Naruto along with it.

* * *

Another chapter done and it only took about 4-5 days. I took three days off to read some stories and watch poll results. Speaking of polls, that brings me to my next point. Should I add a nurse joy or officer jenny to the list? As for where Naruto gets teleported to, I'm leaving it up to you. A new poll will be up soon to decide where he is teleported to and no, it can't be Viridian city. Also, review because I want to hear everyone's opinion of what I should do to improve the story.

On another topic, I need some help. I realized, in the anime, that there or no TM's(Technical Machines) used but the Pokémon in the anime use moves that can only be gained through one. I need people to PM me a way to incorporate them into the story.

**Example:** Naruto comes across an abandoned warehouse that used to belong to team rocket for experimentation on Pokémon to learn moves not normally learned by them. Inside, there are hundreds of blank CD's hooked up to a machine in the middle of the room. When Naruto touches the machine, he loses all his knowledge of chakra and ability to use every known jutsu he got from Nagato (except fuinnjutsu). The CD's connected to the machine all burn a different jutsu, which are now compatible with Pokémon, on to them. The only techniques Naruto would have left are his Taijutsu, Rinnegan and Rinnegan based jutsu. Obviously, the TM's aren't the same from the game so instead of flamethrower, he could teach a Pokemon _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).**_ This is just an example so I'm open to suggestions.

MOVE LIST 

_**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder): **_This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a water technique.


	4. Update

I realize I haven't updated in a minute because I was meaning to make a new super Naruto onepiece story but enough is enough. You all have been putting up with my shit just way too long.

For my Naruto: Jinchuuriki to trainer story, I am gonna start writing chapter 3 either today or tomorrow, so expect a longer than normal chapter in a week or so.

Structure of a new world might as well be discontinued because of my new one piece story. Besides, when I look back at it, I was gonna fuck it up anyway.

Finally, Naruto ninja tamer as you might have guessed is on a long ass hiatus because I really don't know that much about pokegirls. Until I learn so much about it that I feel I can confidently write a story, it will be on break.

In addition, I am looking for beta readers.


End file.
